Helenaladdin
by ShayminPrincessKim
Summary: Helena and her friends were just streetrats until they find a pendant which holds 5 genies and hopes to use them to win the hearts of Prince Once-Ler and his friends but what happens when Spectra has other plans for the pendant. Will Helena be able to save the kingdom of Sunset from Spectra?
1. Sunset Nights

A girl with long dark blue hair and dark blue eyes wearing a blue tunic, white frilly skirt, and light brown boots was riding a camel across a desert. Her name was Erika, she began to sing.

Erika: _**Oh, I come from a land**_

_**From a faraway place**_

_**Where the caravan camels roam**_

_**Where it's flat and immense an**_

_**And the heat is intense**_

_**It's barbaric, but hey**_

_**It's home**_

_**When the winds from the East**_

_**And the sun's in the West**_

_**And the sand in the glass is right**_

_**Come on down stop on by**_

_**Hop a carpet and fly**_

_**To another Sunset night**_

_**Sunset Nights**_

_**Like Sunset days**_

_**More often than not**_

_**How hotter than hot**_

_**In a lot of good ways**_

_**The man on the camel now rode into the city.**_

_**Sunset Nights**_

_**Neath Sunset moons**_

_**A fool off his guard**_

_**Could fall and fall hard**_

_**Out there on the dunes**_

As Erika rode into a dark street the Camel collapsed from exhaustion. "Konnichiha and Konbanwa my friends." Erika said looking towards the camera "Please come closer." The camera slammed into her face making her face all smushed against the lens. "Too Close, A little too close." The camera moved back as Erika rubbed her face. "That's more better," Erika said. "The name is Erika Kurumi and welcome to Sunset City. A city of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the Thames River, on sale today! Come on down!"

She quickly whipped out a kiosk and went behind the counter. "Look at this," Erika said, as she pulled out a strange-looking device. "A combination hookah and coffee maker, also makes really good Jullian fries. And it will not break." She tapped it against the counter, as she said, "Will not" But then it fell apart, and Erika said, "Well, what do you know. It broke."

She tossed it away, but then pulled out a Tupperware container and said, "Look at this. I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen." Erika opened the lid slightly and blew a raspberry. "Still good," she said.

The camera began to move away, but Erika stopped it and said, "Wait, don't go! I can see you have an eye for the exceptionally rare. Maybe you might be interested in this." She pulled out a gold pendant with five different colored gems on the front: One pink, One orange, one yellow, one green and one blue and said, "Don't be fooled by its common appearance. As they say, it's not what's on the outside, but what's inside that counts."

The Camera started moving away again until Erika stopped it again and yelled "THIS IS NO ORDINARY PIECE OF JEWELLERY!" Erika shouted running infront of the Camera. "It once changed the course of a young woman and her friends's life. A young woman who like this Pendant was more than what she seemed." She glanced left and right and she said "A Pearl in the rough. Would you like to hear the tale?" She poured silver dust from a pouch onto her hand, as she said, "It begins on a dark night." She tossed the silver dust into the air, forming stars in the sky, as she said, "Where a dark woman waits, with a dark purpose."

It was nighttime in the desert, a woman was a black stallion, the woman has short orange hair styled back in two horns in the back and green eyes wearing black sunglasses and red female suit. This is Penelope Spectra.

Next to her was a young girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes with tan skin wearing a white tanktop over a long sleeved red shirt, jean skirt with a brown belt, white knee length socks, an orange star necklace, and black and white high tops. Around her neck was a black shock collar. This was Kaze Sazuka, a slave/minion to Spectra.

Suddenly a boy on a jet pack came down, he has brown hair and blue eyes wearing a white jumpsuit with a gold belt with two lines of orange going down the sides of the pants, a gold necklace with Diamond letters BB, gold bracelets, a gold ring with a blue gem on the front, and white and orange sneakers. This is Bling-Bling boy. "Your late Eugene!" Spectra snapped. "First of all it's Bling-Bling boy and second my apologies Ms. Spectra." "I trust you were successful?" Spectra asked. "I had to steal it from the love of my life…SUSAN TEST! But I got it."

Bling-Bling boy pulled out half of a star Spectra was about to take it when Bling-Bling boy held it out of her reach "First the treasure." "You know what give it here!" Kaze snapped as she stepped on his foot making him yelp and drop the half star but Kaze caught "HEY!" Bling-Bling boy snapped as Kaze dropped the half of the star in Spectra's hand. "Patience my puggy friend. You'll get what's coming to you." Spectra said as she took out the other half of the star fitted the two together.

The star flew up into the sky and shot off in another direction. "Quick! Fallow that trail!" Spectra shouted as she and Kaze jumped onto the back of her horse as Eugene turned on his jetpack as they fallowed the star as it hit a dune as the sand rose from the ground and formed a tiger's head. "Finally after all these years of searching." Spectra said. "THE GATE OF WONDERS!" "Cool." Kaze said, looking into the cave. "Wow!" Bling-Bling Boy exclaimed.

Spectra turned towards Bling-Bling Boy and held him by the neck. "Now remember the deal." Spectra exclaimed. "Bring me the pendant. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the pendant…is mine." She then let go of Bling-Bling Boy who then turned towards the cave and chuckled fiendishly as he walked towards the cave. Kaze then turned to Spectra and whispered. "Geez! Where did you find him?" "Silence you, or I will shock you." Spectra whispered.

They turned back towards Bling-Bling Boy who was about to enter, but he was blown away by the door. Literally. "Who disturbs my slumber?" The Cave demanded. "It's is I, Eugene aka Bling-Bling Boy." Bling-Bling boy said. "Evil Genuis." "Know this. Only one may enter. One whose worth lies far within. The pearl in the rough" The cave explained.

Bling-Bling boy turned to Spectra and shrugged. "Go on, Fool!" Spectra said, impatiently. Bling-Bling boy nodded and hesitated and then moved one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he planted, he put one foot down and waited for something to happen. Luckily, nothing happened. Relieved, Bling-Bling boy began his trek again.

Then another roar came, Bling-Bling boy screamed and turned back, but the cave's mouth slammed shut and the dune collapsed back to normal. All that was left were the two halves of the star. "Seek out the pearl in the rough." The voice of the door echoed into the night. Spectra and Kaze dusted themselves off and Kaze was really ticked off. "I can't believe it!" Kaze shouted in an aggravated mood "I just don't believe it! We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid pendant! Just forget it!"

She then pulled some hair off as she continued. "Look at this! Look at this! I'm so ticked off! I'm having a stroke!" Kaze then handled the two halves of the star to Spectra who said, "Be patient, Kaze. That Eugene wasn't that worthy anyway." "Oh, there's a big surprise." Kaze yelled being extremely sarcastic. "I think I'm going to have a heart attack from not being surprised! This is a really big prob-" She got cut off when Spectra put her hands over Kaze's mouth and then said, "You're right. We have to find this Pearl in the rough."


	2. One Jump Ahead

Meanwhile, in the city of Sunset, it was morning and on the rooftop of a building, a 20 year old woman with long ginger hair and green eyes wearing quartz hairclips, a rose colored hoodie over a pink shirt, denim skirt with a brown belt, white socks, and red and white shoes holding a loaf of bread ran to the edge of the roof. "Stop! Thief!" A voice shouted.

Helena groaned as she turned around to see the captain of the guards, Captain Vachir and his guards coming closely. "I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!" Vachir said. Helena looked down over the edge, and at the loaf of bread that she held. "All this for a loaf of bread?" Helena asked sarcastically, and she shrugged and said, "Oh, well."

She jumped down and landed on a clothing line as she surfed down them collecting clothes on the way down. She was nearing a window where a woman named Sandra Tennyson was putting clothes on the line but screamed seeing Helena and closed the shutters as she hit them making her fall to the ground but was cushioned by the clothes as she caught her bread. "There she is!" A guard named Xigbar shouted. "You won't get away so easy!" Another guard named Cid shouted. "What part of that was easy!" Helena retorted.

She heard laughing and turned towards three boys named Ed, Edd and Eddy. She shrugged and smiled sheepishly until she hard Vachir and his guards. "You two, over that way. And you, follow me. We'll find her." Helena then wrapped the sheet around herself as he went over to Ed, Edd and Eddy, and greeted, "Morning, guys." "Getting into trouble a little early today aren't we Helena." Edd said. "Yeah aren't worried horn for brains will catch you?" Eddy asked. "Nah He'll never catch me and like the saying goes: Your only in trouble if you get caught." Helena said.

She didn't notice the scared looks on their faces until she was grabbed by Vachir. "Gotcha!" He snapped "Now I'm in trouble." Helena said looking scared. "And this time…." Vachir was interrupted by a barrel falling on his head making him drop Helena. "Looks like I came just in time kid." A voice shouted as a grey Chinese Shar Pei with a red collar with a gold tag. This is Fu Dog. Helena smiled "Good timing Fu as usual." "Hey don't forget about us!" A voice shouted.

Just then 11 teens came out from an alleyway: The first was an Asian boy with spiked black hair with a lime green line and black eyes wearing a red and yellow jacket over a white shirt, jeans, white socks, and grey and blue shoes. This is Jake Long.

The second was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white shirt, dark pink pants with a flower on the right pant leg and brown sandals. This is Rose.

The third was a African American girl with black hair tied in puff like pigtails and black eyes wearing a purple and blue midriff showing top with a red heart in the middle, green cargoes, and red and black sneakers. This is Trixie Carter.

The fourth was a boy with brown hair with a green beanie covering the rest and black eyes wearing a blue short sleeved short with a yellow line around the middle over a long sleeved orange shirt, black fingerless gloves, brown pants, and black and white sneakers. This is Arthur Spudinski or Spud by his friends.

The fifth was a Mexican-American girl with long black hair and hazel eyes wearing a black sleeveless hoodie over a blue long sleeved shirt, jean skirt with a brown belt with a pink heart on the front, white leggings, and black and white hightops. This is Maxine Tate.

The sixth was a female Hyrulian with short pink hair and red eyes wearing a pink and red short skirted dress with a white shawl with two brown belts, white stocking, and red boots. This is Janie.

The seventh was a girl with long light brown hair and reddish brown eyes wearing a white sailor fuku with a green scarf with a dark bow, green pleated skirt, black thigh high socks, and white shoes. This is Rei Miyamoto.

The eighth was a boy with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes wearing a red and white helmet, red, black and white armor with white shoulder guards with a z insignia on the left shoulder, white gloves, black pants and red boots with blue orbs on the side, This is Zero.

The ninth was a girl with brown hair and green eyes wearing a pink and red small jacket with a blue amulet on the front, white and pink clothe, white pants, and white slippers. This is Sakura.

The tenth was a girl with pink hair tied in pigtails with red ribbons and brown eyes wearing a light yellow blazer over a white shirt with a red bow, short dark tartran skirt, white socks, and brown dress shoes. This is Madoka Kaname.

The eleventh and last was a boy with black hair and pale blue eyes wearing a white shirt with red cuffs, neck hole and bottom with a red oval on the front, jeans, and red and white sneakers. This is Danny Fenton.

"Hey guys!" She shouted as Vachir took off the barrel and glared at them. "Yo come on guys!" Jake shouted as they ran away but bumped into Lexaeus as the group dodged they began to sing.

Helena: Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline  
One swing ahead of the sword

Fu spat a rassberry at Lexaeus who swung his sword at him but he dodged a as Jake grabbed his belt and pulled the belt out making his pants fall down. He swung the sword that broke the barrel dropping the fish.

Jake: We steal only what We can't afford

"And that's everything." Helena said as they ran away as Lexaeus pulled up a fish for pants as he hopped after them.

Trixie: One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate We're broke!

The group ran up a pile of barrels as Helena pushed some barrels knocking a guard named Edward Elric into some guards (Saix, Kevin, Lloyd and Tidus)

Guards (one at a time): Riffraff!  
Street rat!  
Scoundrel!  
Take that!

The guards threw fruit at Helena, Fu, Jake, Rose, Trixie, Spud, Zero, Maxine, Janie, Rei,  
Sakura, Madoka, and Danny.

Madoka: It's just a little snack guys!

The guards threw their weapons at them as they dodged. The guards got frustrated and started to rock the platform.

Guards: Rip them open, Take it back guys

Helena: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts!  
You're my only friend Fu

Helena and her friends dropped off the platform only to be caught by Fu Dog and swung into a boy's dormitory where three boys named Ben Tennyson, Kevin Levin and Sora Strife saw them. "Who?" They asked.

Ben, Sora, and Kevin: Oh sad Helena's hit the bottom  
She and her friends have become a team rise in crime!

Fu went over to a table full of food and stuffed his mouth full of food and smiled innocently. Ben wrapped Helena in a scarf and swirled her out and into Clover.

Clover: I'd blame parents but they don't have any!

Helena dodged as Clover swung a broom at her and glared at her.

Jake: Yo! Gotta eat to live!

Spud: Gotta steal to Eat!

Trixie: Tell Ya'll about it when we got the time!

Ben playfully pushes the group out of the window and they bounce off the awning. Next we see, Helena and Zero copying a man named Don George flexing his muscles as the guards looked for the group until they messed up.

Helena: One jump ahead of the slowpokes

Zero: One skip ahead of our doom

Both: Next time gonna use a nom de Plume

Next they ran through a herd of sheep as the guards threw the sheep trying to reach them.

Sakura: One jump ahead of the hitman

Maxine: One hit ahead of the flock

Rei: I think we'll take a stroll around the block!

The group jump across a man who is laying on a bed of nails but Patrick Star lands on the guys making him scream out in pain. Fu was hiding in jewellery or more like wearing it as the shop owner, Cinderella (Cinderella Monogatari) pops up seeing this and gets angry.

Cinderella: Stop Thief!

Charles: Vandal

Jake glared as he ran over "FU!" He snapped pulling him away.

Cinderella: Outrage

Charles: Scandal!

The group is backed into a door way as the guards smirked because they thought they won.

Danny: Let's not be to hasty!

A man named Sanji picks up Helena and rocked her in his arms.

Sanji: Still I think she's rather tasty

The others laughed as Helena made a gagging expression as she got out of his grip and came over to Kronk, Ed, and Al and threw her arms around them like they were old friends.

Helena: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Otherwise we'd get along

"Ok!" The three said.

Guards: Wrong!

They all dog piled on the group but stopped seeing they weren't there. Vachir noticed twelve barrels walking away. "There they are!" Vachir shouted as they threw the barrels off and ran. Helena jumped over a person walking over hot coals as the guards stupidly ran over them.

Fu groaned having enough of this and ran over to Gantu who was swallowing a sword and grabbed it making him gag a little. Fu went over and started swinging the sword around making the guards stop in their tracks and scream (Other than Vachir). "He's got a sword!" Geoff shouted. "Yeah and I'm not afraid to use them." Fu said.

Vachir groaned at their stupidity. "You idiots! WE ALL GOT SWORDS!" Vachir snapped at them. "Oh yeah!" They shouted taking out their swords as Fu groaned as he put down the sword and raced after the others. The group continued running until they were being closed in but the group spotted a rope and climbed up and over a wall as the guards slammed into each other and dropped over the side.

Helena and Trixie: One jump ahead of the hoof beats!

Vachir and Guards: Vandal!

Jake, Spud, Madoka, and Rose: One hop ahead of the hump

Guards: Streetrat!

Sakura, Janie, Maxine, Zero and Sakura: One trick ahead of disaster

Guards: Scoundrel!

Danny and Fu Dog: They're quick… yet we're much faster!

Guards: Take that!

The guards chase Helena, Jake, Spud, Madoka, Trixie, Rose, Sakura, Janie, Maxine, Zero, Sakura and Fu up a stairway and into a room where Helena grabs a large rug.

Helena: Here goes, better thrown our hands in, wish us a happy landing  
All we gotta do is jump!

They all jumped out the window gliding down on the carpet as the guards jumped out along with them and fell into a vat of oil with a sign that says "Fillmore's Organic Oil". Helena and her friends glided down into an alleyway and sat down in the alley. "Now my schemeing and stealing friends we eat." Helena said breaking them into tweleve equal pieces and handed them out.

As Helena was about to take a bite out of hers when she saw a girl named Jenny holding an orange tabby kitten with a blue collar named Oliver, a young boy named Kennosuke, a girl named Nadja, and two younger girls named Marie and Rita were scrounging through trash cans looking for food. She sighed looking down at her food and looked at her friends who nodded but Fu glared at them "No way we went through a lot just for this one loaf of bread!" He snapped as he took a huge bite out of it.

Helena shook her head at him as she went over with the others. Kennosuke and Nadja pushed Jenny, Marie and Rita behind them protecting them. "Here take it." Helena said. "Really?" Kennosuke asked. "Yeah We've been in your shoes before we we're old enough to steal." Sakura said. "Thanks!" Marie shouted as she grabbed a piece as Nadja grabbed some and passed it to Kennosuke, Jenny and Marie and packed away the rest the bread in her torn bag. "For later so we won't go hungry." Nadja said as the group nodded.

Fu looked down at his food feeling bad about it. He walked over to them holding out his piece to Rita "Here kid!" He snapped. Rita smiled as she hugged him tightly as Jenny petted him on the head. "Ok enough already!" Fu shouted with a laugh.

Suddenly, Helena and her friends heard fanfares as they walked out of the alleyway and into the street where a teenage girl with brown hair and green eyes wearing a purple cheerleading outfit ridding a horse. She was Princess Bonnie Rockwaller. "On her way to the palace, it looks like." Leon said. "Another suitor for the prince." Cloud said. "She's gonna be thrown out." Yuffie said. "I give her a day." Tifa said. "I give her 2 hours." Cid said.

When Helena looked out, she saw Jenny chasing after Oliver into the street as Nadja, Kennosuke, Rita and Marie gasped "JENNY! NO!" They shouted but it was too late the horse reared as Jenny grabbed Oliver. "Out of my way, you filthy little brats!" Bonnie snapped about to whip them. Without warning, Helena came in and blocked the whip with her fist. "Hey! If I was rich like you, I could afford some manners!" Helena snapped at her.  
Bonnie glared at her "Oh I'll teach you some manners!" Bonnie shoved Helena into a mud puddle making everyone laugh as her friends came over and helped her up. "Hey guys! It's not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends!" Helena shouted laughing. "Ooh Nice one!" Jake said laughing. Bonnie stopped and turned to look back at Helena with a scowl. "Why I never! You are nothing more than a worthless Streetrat!" Bonnie hissed as Helena's smirk faded, "You were born a Streetrat, you'll die a Streetrat. And only your mugs, including that flea-infested Mutt, will mourn you!"

Helena and Fu growled as they chased after Bonnie who went through the palace gates that closed before Helena could go after her as she slammed her fist on the door glaring. "I'm not worthless!" She snapped. "And I don't have fleas!" Fu snapped. "Come on guys, just forget it." Zero said. Helena sighed as she said "Come on guys let's go back to our home."  
The day turned to night as the group started walking home. Helena began to sing sadly.

Helena: Riffraff, Streetrat  
I don't buy that  
If only they'd look closer

The group walked up a stairway in a crumbling house to the second story which had a great view of the city.

Would they see a poor girl? No siree

Fu walked in circles in a cushion and settled down as Jake pulled a ratty blanket over him as the others got into their make shift beds getting ready to sleep. Helena was the only who was still standing.

They'd find out there's so much more… To…

Me

She pulled back the curtain revealing a great view of the palace. "Someday, guys. Things will change around here…" Helena smiled as she stared at the palace, "We'll all be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all…" Helena then laid down and fell asleep, feeling better and in high hopes of her dreams.


	3. Once-Ler's Dreams

The next morning, at the palace of Sunset, the back doors slammed open, and an angry Bonnie stormed into the room, grumbling, "Well, I've never been so insulted in all my life!" She stormed past a tall skeleton with wide eye sockets wearing a macabre black suit with white pinstripes with coattails that reach down to about his knees the top has a single white button over a white shirt with a black bat shaped bow tie with several white viens down it's wings and white eyes and black dress shoes. This is Jack Skellington, the king of Sunset Kingdom. "Oh Princess Bonnie leaving so soon?" Jack asked. "Good luck marrying him off!" Bonnie snapped storming out.

Jack looked to see half of her skirt torn off showing her underware. Jack groaned "Once-Ler." Jack groaned as he walked towards the courtyard. "Once-Ler! Once-Ler!" He called until he saw a young man with 7 friends: 6 boys and 1 girl. The first boy had feathery black hair and pale blue eyes wearing a jacket in the same style as Jack but dark green with light green pin stripes over a white shirt with a black tie with green stripes, a black top hat, long green gloves, black slacks, and black boots. This is Jack's adopted brother, Once-Ler.

The second boy has slightly spiked brown hair and grey eyes wearing a aqua short sleeved hoodie over a long sleeved black shirt, jean shorts, wire framed glasses, and red and white hightops. This is Bren.

The third boy was a Hyrulean with golden blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a green cap, a green tunic with a brown belt around the middle over a long sleeved white shirt, tan pants, brown gloves, a silver earring, and brown boots. This is Link.

The fourth boy has spiked blonde hair with a red line down the front and blue eyes wearing a blue jacket over a black shirt with a caution sign, green cargoes, and black and white sneakers. This is Johnny Test.

The fifth boy had spiked dark brown hair and black eyes wearing a black jacket over a red shirt, black pants, and sneakers. This is Takashi Komuro.

The sixth and last boy has brown hair and brown eyes wearing a green traveling cloak over a black sleeveless top, white pants, and black boots. This is Syaoran.

The girl has long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes wearing a pink and white helmet, a pink dress with long black sleeves, a pink resistance vest, white gloves, black leggings, and plated white and pink heels. This is Ciel.

"Once-Ler!" Jack said coming over to them but was stopped by a large hound like pokemon with black and orange fur with two horns, bone like bands around his ankles with spine like bones on the back with a bone like collar with a skull on the front and a long thin tail with an arrow shaped end. This is Houndoom. "Confound it Houndoom!" Jack snapped but noticed a purple clothe in his mouth.

Jack got into a tug a war with Houndoom until the clothe ripped making him fall on his butt. He saw that the clothe was apart of Bonnie's skirt. "So this is why Bonnie left in a huff!" Jack scolded as Houndoom went over to Once-Ler. "Oh come on Bro, Houndoom was just playing with her." Once-Ler said smiling at Houndoom. "Weren't you, Houndoom? You were just playing with that over-dressed, self-absorbed Princess Bonnie, weren't you?" Once-Ler laughed along with Houndoom, Bren, Link, Johnny, Takashi, Syaoran, and Ciel but stopped seeing Jack giving them all stern looks. Once-Ler cleared his throat and stood up. "Once-Ler, you must stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call." Jack said as he fallowed Once-Ler to a bird cage.

Jack than reminded Once-Ler. "The law says you…" "…must be married to a princess…" Once-Ler and Jack said together. "By your next birthday!" "But the law's wrong Jack." Once-Ler said with a sigh. "You only got three more days left." Jack said in concern. "Jack you know your brother doesn't want to be forced into marrying someone." Ciel said. Once-Ler nodded as he took a dove from the cage and said "Yeah, if I do marry, I want it to be for love." Jack sighs takes the dove from Once-Ler, and puts it back into the cage. "Sora, it isn't just the law. You know I won't be around forever and I want you to be well taken care of." "You got to understand. Once-Ler never did anything by his own before." Syaoran said.

Once-Ler nods in agreement as he goes back to the fountain and swirls around in the water, petting the fish. "He's right. I don't even have any real friends." "Hey!" Bren, Link, Johnny, Takashi, Syaoran, and Ciel shouted as Houndoom growled. "Except you guys." Once-Ler said. Upon hearing that, Houndoom settled down. "I've never even been outside the palace walls!" Once-Ler concluded. "But Once-Ler, you're a prince." Jack said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Yeah? Then maybe I don't want to BE a prince anymore!" Once-Ler snapped, slapping at the water.

Jack then grunted in frustration, and began to storm back inside, until he looked back, and snapped, "Lord forbid you should have any children!" Once-Ler Bren, Link, Johnny, Takashi, Syaoran, Ciel, and Houndoom looked at each other confused. Then, Once-Ler thought for a minute, and ran back over to the birdcage, and opened it, freeing all the birds inside as Once-Ler looked on. "Once-Ler, you aren't the only one who has to deal with your brother's law." Johnny said as he, Bren, Link, Takashi, Syaoran, and Ciel came over. "Yeah. They won't let us date any girl besides rich ones!" Takashi said. "For once, I want to meet the girl of my dreams, someone who likes me for who I am, not because we're your friends." Syaoran sighs sadly. "Same here." Once-Ler said.

Meanwhile, inside Jack paced back and forth past a model on the city of Sunset. "I can't believe how stubborn he's being." Jack snapped. He started playing with the model until a shadow crept upon him. "Ah Spectra my most loyal adviser. I am in need of your insight." Jack said. Spectra then bowed "My position is to serve you, your majesty," "Now what ails you?" "It is the suitor business." Jack said "Once-Ler refuses to choose any of them. I'm at my wits end." "Yeah it kinda looks like you are." Kaze said. "Oh Hello Kaze." Jack said as he took out a piece of chocolate. "Here have a piece." Kaze shook her head at him.

But Jack forced the chocolate into her mouth as she glared at him. Jack and Spectra laughed. "You have a way with dumb blondes." Spectra said as Kaze glared at her but yelped when she was slight shocked. "You know I might be able to help," Spectra said. "But I will require that diamond you have there." "My wedding ring?" Jack asked fingering the ring. "But it's been in my family for generations." "It is necessary to find the prince a suitor." Spectra said. She then got out her scepter, and aimed it at Jack, and the crystal ball made a hypnotizing sign, and made Jack have a hypnotized look in his eyes. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." "Everything will be...fine." Jack said as if in a trance. "The diamond." Spectra gestured. "Here, Spectra. Whatever you need will… be… fine." Jack said as he removed his ring and handed it to Spectra. "You are most gracious, my liege." Spectra praised, "Now you run along and play with your little toys." "Yes...that'll be...pretty good." Jack smiled, although Jack was still hypnotized and he walked back over to his city model.

Spectra and Kaze then left the room. When they were out of the room, Kaze spat out her chocolate, feeling like he almost threw up. "I can't take it anymore!" Kaze snapped, "If I gotta choke down on one more of those yucky, disgusting chocolates...Bam! Whack! Besides I prefer she be giving me Pocky dipped in strawberry cream!"

Spectra pulled a rope, which revealed a hidden entrance to her chambers. "Calm yourself, Kaze." Spectra said. "Then I'd grab her around the head. Whack! Whack!" Kaze continued. "Soon, I will be the ruler of this land, not that Skeleton of a man." Spectra smiled fiendishly. "And then, I'll stuff the Chocolates down on that his throat. Ha ha!" Kaze exclaimed, smiling evilly at the thought of it. The pair then passed through a door and slammed it shut.

That evening 7 cloaked figures was going a courtyard, one of them wore a black vest over a white shirt, striped pants, black fedora, and black boots under the cloak. They were Once-ler, Johnny, Syaoran, Link, Takashi and Ciel. They were about to go over the wall when Once-ler felt something pull his leg and looked to see Houndoom bitting his pants leg. Oh, I'm sorry, Houndoom." Once-Ler sadly as he pets Houndoom. "But we can't stay here and have our decisions made for us. I'm gonna miss you." He petted Houndoom possibly for the last time. "Come on Once-Ler!" Ciel shouted. He climbed over the wall with the help of Houndoom pushing him up. He looked back at them sadly. "Bye." He said waving slightly as dropped down along with the others. Houndoom sadly whined knowing he'll probably never see him again.


	4. 6 different ways

It was the next day in Sunset City, Helena and her friends were on the awning above a Krabby Patty cart owned by a crab named Mr. Krabb. "Okay, this is it. Let's get those melons." Janie said while tying Trixie and Danny. "Yeah. Ready, Trixie?" Maxine asked Fu, while tying Danny to him. "Yo, I'm ready! I'll hold them with the rope tied to me." Trixie answered. "Good." Helena said with a smirk, then turns to Fu, who is with Trixie and Fu. "You know what to do Fu?" "Of course I do. So do Trixie and Danny." Fu said with a nod. "Ready, GO!" Helena said, signaling Fu, Trixie, and Danny to dip over the edge.

Once there they looked at the proprietor, Mr. Krabs. "Try this! Your taste buds will dance and sing!" Mr. Krabbs commentated in his accent to the people that passed by. Then, Danny, Trixie and Fu Dog all grabbed Krabby sandwhiches each from behind and hanged there. Fu Dog then chuckled, getting Krabbs's attention. "What the-? Hey! Put that down you land lubber!" Krabbs scolded. "Never!" Danny replied happily to Krabbs. "Make us, Krabby!" Trixie said to Krabbs, and Fu just provoked him, making Krabbs's shell turn more red. "Why you!" Mr. Krabbs snapped as he went into a temper tantrum, "GET AWAY FROM HERE, YOU DUMB LANDLABBERS!"

Unknown to him, Helena, Janie, Jake, Spud, Maxine, Rei, Rose, Zero, Sakura and Madoka lean over grabbing some of the sandwiches and pulled up. Mr. Krabbs grabbed the sandwiches from Danny, Trixie, and Fu and was about to put them back when he noticed some of them gone as he turned to the three as they stuck out their tongues at Mr. Krabbs as they got pulled up.

Back up on the awning, Helena split the sandwiches between them. "Breakfast is served." She said. Meanwhile, Once-Ler, Link, Johnny, Takashi, Syaroan, Bren and Ciel were walking through town. As they do, shopkeepers called out to them. "Nintendo 3ds! Get your 3ds here! In Black, red, and dark blue!" A shopkeeper named Freddy. "Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Suger dates and pistachios!" A shopkeeper named Zoey Hanson shouted. "Would you boys like a cellphone? A nice Iphone for a nice boy?" A Shopkeeper named Jane asked. "Fish! Fresh fish!" boomed a shopkeeper named Gill. "We caught 'em, you buy 'em!" "Uh, no thanks." Said Once-Ler as he and the other boys stepped back. But they accidentally bumped into a fire eater named Zhao, causing him to eat his fire. "Oh, we are so sorry!" apologize Link. Zhao belched and spits out flames, disgusting the girls and making their hoods fall down at the same time.

At the awning nearby, Helena, Maxine, Rei, Sakura, Zero, and Madoka suddenly see the six boys and looked at them funny. They smiled widely as the boys put their hoods back. "Again, we are sorry." Syaroan apologized as he and the others left. "Wow!" The girls said as they each looked a specific boy while Zero looked at Ciel: Helena at Once-Ler, Maxine at Johnny, Janie at Link, Rei at Takashi, Sakura at Syaroan, and Madoka looked at Bren. "Yo guys! Guys!" Trixie shouted trying to get their attention. "What are they even looking at?" Spud asked. "Those boys and that girl." Fu pointed out. "Ooh I think I get it. Love at first sight." Rose said.

The boys stop by a fruit stand and sees a young girl named Maron trying to reach for an apple from the stand. Maron is hungry and the boys know it. "Aww, are you hungry?" asked Once-Ler gently. Maron looked at the boys sadly and nodded. With a smile, Once-Ler takes an apple and gives it to Maron. "There you go." As the boys watched Maron running over, an angry voice is heard behind them. "You better be paying for that!" The boys turn and see an angry shopkeeper named Pete glaring at them. "Pay?" gasped Ciel alarmed.

In their hurry to leave the palace, they forgot to take some money with them. "No one steals from my cart!" snapped Pete angrily as he approaches them. "Oh, we're sorry. But none of us have money." said Once-Ler nervously. "Thieves!" yelled Pete as he grabs each of the boy's hand, especially the one Once-Ler gave Maron the apple with, and pins it to the stand. "Wait! Let us go and we will go to the palace and talked with King Jack!" protested Bren in fear. "You know the penalty is for stealing?" yelled Pete as he takes a sword and gets ready to chop the boys' hands off. "No, wait! Please!" begged Syaroan.

Then, the sword came down, but all of a sudden, a pink arrow shot at Pete making him drop the sword as 6 blurs came into a view showing Helena and her friends. "Oh thank goodness! Thank you so much, sir, for finding them!" Rei said with a smile. Helena turned to the boys and begins scolding them. "We were looking for you guys!" scolded Helena annoyed. "Uh thanks, but what are you four doing?" asked Once-Ler with a frown. "Just play along." whispered Zero. "You know these people?" asked Pete with a frown. "Sadly yes. These are our Brothers and sister. It is sad to say but they're crazy." said Rei making a crazy sign much to the boys' annoyance. "They claimed to know King Jack!" "Oh please!" laughed Helena. The other girls laughed as Helena points to Danny and Fu picking someone's pocket. "They think that dog is King Jack." "Say what?" asked Fu in confusion.

The boys and Ciel suddenly realized what they are suggesting and then they kneel to Fu. "Oh great King Jack. How may we serve you?" asked Once-Ler as he and his friends bowed to him. Fu looks confused until he sees Jake, Rose, Danny, Trixie and Spud signaling to play along. "Well, in that case, you can feed me!" He then pats them on the head each. Pete looked in a suspicious puzzlement while Helena picks an apple from the cart. "Sad, isn't it, but no harm done." said Helena as he tosses the apple to Pete. "Now come on, boys, we're going to see the doctor." said Madoka as she, Helena, Janie, Maxine, Rei, Zero, and Sakura begins to walked off with the others. "Oh, hello, doctor. How are you?" asked Ciel, still pretending to be crazy, to a cow. "No, not that one!" said Zero to Ciel with a hissed. "Come on, 'King Jack'." Helena said to Fu as the group begins to leave. Fu then makes a bow. "Thank you so much for this moment, people! This is like..." Suddenly a bunch of stuff, including what he stole from Pete's cart, fell from his folds. "A goo!" "What?" yelled Pete as he turns around. "Quick! Grab we can get and run!" yelled Fu as he, Danny, Trixie, Rose, Jake, and Spud grabs what they could, including the apples and runs after the kids. Pete now realized that he has been tricked. "Come back here, you thieves!" yelled Pete uselessly as the laughing group of kids, Helena holding Once-Ler's hand, Janie holding Link's, Maxine holding Johnny's, Rei holding Takashi, Zero holding Ciel's Sakura holding Syaroan's and Madoka holding Bren's, ran off.


	5. Helena's arrest

In Spectra's lab, Spectra was at work with a huge contraption that cooked up a lightning storm. The reason, Kaze was running on a treadmill "Jeez! With all due respect… your rottenness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" Kaze complained, almost out of breath. "Save your breath, Kaze! Faster or Else!" Spectra ordered, placing Sonic's crystal on the machine. "Yes, o mighty evil one!" Kaze saluted as she ran faster. As she did, a lightning bolt hit the crystal, melting it into the hourglass below. The sand inside began to swirl like magic. "O sands of time! Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave!" The sinister vizier demanded.

The sand in the top of the hourglass revealed the Cave of Wonders. As it fell through in a storm, it created an image. The image melted into an image of Helena, Janie, Jake, Spud, Trixie, Fu, Maxine, Rei, Rose, Zero, Sakura, Danny and Madoka climbing up a fire escape in Once-Ler, Link, Ciel, Johnny, Takashi, Syaroan, and Bren still in still in disguise. "Yes, yes! There she is, Kaze!" Spectra said, smiling evilly as she looked at the image Helena. "My Diamond in the rough!" "What?! That's HER?! Kaze yelled angrily, letting go. "That's the girl we've waiting for?"

Just then, she fell and lay on the treadmill mat as it went spinning around at high speed. She then began bouncing around the room out of control, losing almost all her clothing, unnoticed by Wuya. "Let's have the guards give her an invitation to the palace." Spectra said with a smirk. "Shall we?" Kaze then went flying into a wall, only in her underwear and bra. "Swell." Kaze said with a cough as he fell to the ground. Spectra cackled her trademark evil laugh as she looked in the hourglass again.

Meanwhile, back in Sunset, the sun was setting, Helena, Janie, Jake, Spud, Trixie, Fu, Maxine, Rei, Rose, Zero, Sakura and Madoka climbed to the top, with Once-Ler, Link, Ciel, Johnny, Takashi, Syaroan, and Bren following up behind them. "We're almost there." Helena told Once-ler.

All the boys got to the top, but accidentally trips. Helena grabs Once-ler, Janie grabs Link, Rei grabs Takashi, Maxine grabs Johnny, Madoka grabs Bren, Sakura grabs Syaroan, Zero grabs Ciel. The six looked at each other as if in a trance. Then the trance was broken as the boys got out of the hold and blushed. "Uh - We wanted to thank you for stopping that jerk." Once-Ler said, referring to earlier that day. "Forget it." said Helena smiling as the girls each grabs a pole. "So is this your first time here in the marketplace?" Rei asked as the girls uses the pole to get the next building.

They turned to the boys, who are still on the previous building and throws the poles to them. "Isn't it obvious?" chuckled Takashi smiling. "Well, you guys do stand out like a stray dog." Rei said with a smile. The streetrats sigh as they stared at the royals, still love-struck. The royals stared back returning the look. Helena came to her senses and puts a plank between the building as she said, "I mean, uh, you don't seem to know how dangerous Sunset can be."

Suddenly, the boys use the poles to jump over to the next building, surprising the others. "Dang!" Jake said in amazement. "That is impressive." said Trixie nodding. "We learned quickly." Once-Ler joked as he and the others tossed the streetrats the poles. Helena then nodded. "Right." She said, unknowingly handing the pole to Fuu, who glared at her with an angry toothy scowl. Helena said to Once-Ler, "Come on, this way."

The group enters Helena's house, dodging beams and planks doing so. "Watch it, be careful." Said Sakura helping Syaroan dodged a beam. "So you live here?" Once-Ler asked, looking around. "Yep, me, Janie, Jake, Spud, Trixie, Fuu, Maxine, Rei, Rose, Zero, Sakura and Madoka." Helena explained proudly, "We come and go as we please." "Cool!" Johnny exclaimed with a smile. "Well, it isn't much." Said Helena as she goes over to the curtains and moved it to reveal the view. "But it got a great view!" "That view impresses me every time I see it." Zero said smiling. "Isn't it great or what?" Rose said smiling.

Once-Ler groaned as he looks at the palace, then sits down. "Yeah, it's great." "Hey, I wondered what it will be like to live there. Have servants and valets and such..." Helena said with a smile. "And people who tell you where to go and how to dress." Ciel said with a frown. "Well, it's better than here." Helena added, taking apples from Fuu's bag who were about to eat. The six looked annoyed at the group. "We're always scraping for food, and ducking the guards…" Maxine added. "You are not allowed to make your own choices." said Takashi with a groan. "Sometime you feel so..." "You're just..." "Trapped." said the boys and girls at once.

They looked at each other and realized what they just said. They blushed, realizing how good they are for each other. Helena is the first to recover as she grabs another apple that Fu was about to eat. "So where are you from?" Helena asked as she rolls the apple down her arm and tossed it to Once-Ler. Once-Ler grabs the apple and frowns. "Does it matter? I ran away and I am never going back." "Really? Why's that?" Helena asked, taking a bite from her own apple and gave it to Fu, who was annoyed.

Fu got a bit hungry then he sees that Once-Ler hasn't bite in his apple yet and sneaks over to it. Bren sighs sadly as the boys and girls sit next to each other, Helena sits next to Once-Ler, Maxine next to Johnny, Madoka next to Bren, Sakura next to Syaroan, Zero next to Ciel. Bren said, "Once-Ler's brother wanted him to marry someone." "Aw man. That's awful." Danny said in disbelief. They hated when they see someone being forced into someone they don't want to do, especially Once-Ler.

Helena noticed that Fu is about to bite into Once-Ler's apple and yelled out, "Fu!" Fu yelped and fell down doing so. Fuu got up and jumps onto a higher point, yelling in chinese. "What is she saying?" Once-Ler asked puzzled. "Uh, she's saying," Helena said, trying to think of something. Then she smiled and said, "That's not fair." "WHAT?!" Fu asked confused. "Oh, really?" Once-Ler asked with a smirk. "Well, yeah." Helena said as she nodded. "And does Sparky have anything else to say?" "She wishes that there was something we could do to help." "Yo, they are really impressing them." said Jake. "ugh Teens." Fu said rolling her eyes. Johnny smiled and said, "Well, you can tell her that that's...sweet."

The boys and girls looked at each other as if in some sort of trance. Then they leaned forward to each other about to kiss. Suddenly a loud voice interrupts the moment. "There you are!" The group turns and is alarmed as they see Vachir and his men at the entrance of Helena's place. "They're after me!" yelled Helena and Once-Ler at once. They looked at each other shocked. "They're after you?" "Oh no, Once-Ler's brother must have send them!" said Johnny with a groan. "Do you guys trust us?" asked Zero.

Once-Ler's group looked at Helena's group who are at the edge of Helena's window holding out their hands. "What?" Ciel asked. "Do you trust us?" They hesitated, then Once-Ler takes Helena's hand, Bren takes Madoka, Johnny takes Maxine, Takashi took Rei's, Syaroan took Sakura's, Link took Janie's, and Ciel takes Zero's. "Yes." said Once-Ler nodding. "Then jump!" yelled Helena's group at once. The boys and girls jumped out the window to escape Vachir's men. They landed in a big pile of salt below. As they got up, they try to escape only to be blocked off by Vachir. "We keep running into each other, don't we Street rat?" Vachir mocked as he looks at Helena.

Suddenly Fu, Jake, Spud, Trixie, Danny and Rose came from out of nowhere and attack Vachir trying to distract him. The boys and girls tried to leave but Vachir's men are blocking the only way out. Vachir angrily grabs Fu, Jake, Spud, Trixie, Danny, and Rose and throws them into a nearby vase. There is a splashing noise in there.

Vachir's men seized Helena. Helena is helpless against them. More of Vachir's men kept Madoka, Janie, Maxine, Sakura, Rei, and Zero from helping Helena. "Take her away! She's going to the dungeon!" laughed Vachir. "Let go of me!" yelled Helena as Vachir's men begins to take her away. "Let her go!" yelled Once-Ler punching Vachir in the arm. "Ooh! Look at this! A _Street Mouse_!" laughed Vachir as he throws Once-Ler onto the ground, not knowing who he is.

Once-Ler got up angrily as he and the others boys removed their hoods. "Unhand her! By order of the prince!" yelled Once-Ler. Vachir and his men gasped and bowed down, forcing Helena and the other girls to do so as well. "Prince Once-Ler!" yelped Vachir alarmed. "The Prince?" gasped Helena as she looks up. "The prince?" said Janie surprised. "Then those other boys…" "Are his friends Johnny Test, Link, Takashi Komuro, Ciel, Syaoran and Bren?" said Madoka surprised. "The prince?" asked Fu, Jake, Rose, Spud and Trixie in unison looking from the vase they are in.

Vachir, shocked, speaks up. "What are you and your friends doing outside of the palace? And with this street rat and her gang?" "Does it matter? He asked you to let her go!" yelled Link annoyed. "So do so now!" agreed Johnny, Takashi, Ciel, Syaoran, and Bren. "Well, I would, but my orders come from Spectra." explained Vachir as he bowed and as his men take Helena away. "She tells me to get only her. Why don't you take this up with her?" Once-Ler narrowed his eyes angrily and said, "Believe me, I will."

Back at the palace, Spectra looked around to see if the coast was clear as she left her lab. She then began to slide the door quietly as a familiar voice yelled. "Spectra!" Once-Ler yelled as he storms into the room. "Oh. Prince Once-Ler." said Spectra surprised as she turns around. Kaze was on his way through the door as she hummed.

Then, Spectra closed it shut, unknowingly pinning Kaze inside the doorframe, forcing her to stop humming. "Oww! Uh, Spectra! I'm stuck!" Kaze said in a few wheezes. Spectra did not pay attention to Kaze and continued, hiding the door from view. "Why, hello, Young Prince. How may I be of service to you?" "Vachir and his men just took a girl from the market on your orders!" Once-Ler snapped. "Well, when your parents couldn't do it themselves, they have charged me with keeping peace in the town. Besides, the girl was a criminal." Spectra explained in a lie. "Oh, yeah, right." Once-Ler said sarcastically. "What was her crime?" "I can't breathe here! Spectra!" Kaze yelled, still wheezing as her skin went from tan to ocean blue. Spectra then thought up a quick lie. "Why, uh, kidnapping the prince and his friends, of course!" "Spectra, if you could just..."

Before Kaze could finished, Spectra kicked Kaze creature right back through the door, closing it all the way. "OWW, THAT HURT!" "She didn't kidnap us! We ran away!" snapped Once-Ler angrily. "Oh dear," Spectra said, walking away a bit from Once-Ler in pretend shock. "How frightfully terrible! Have I but known!" "What do you mean?" Once-Ler asked, puzzled. Spectra turned and smiled, "Sadly, the girl's sentence has already been carried out. "What sentence?" Once-Ler asked concerned for the worst. "Death." Once-Ler gasped in horror as Spectra continued, "By beheading." "No." said Once-Ler in horror as he sits down. Spectra smiles as she spoke in pretend sympathy putting her hands on him. "I am truly, deeply sorry, Prince Once-Ler." said Spectra. "How could you?" Once-Ler whispered angrily at Spectra. Then he got up and ran from the room crying.

Once all was clear, Kaze had reopened the door, came through, closed the door, and breathed in and out and he walked over to Spectra's side. When he got there, he spoke normally. "So, how did it go?" Kaze asked, interested. "Oh, I think he took it...rather well." Spectra said, looking in the direction of the door that Once-Ler had left through with an evil grin; same with Reuben.

In the courtyard, Once-Ler is by himself crying sadly. The boys and Houndoom came over; all are feeling bad for him. Houndoom whimpered sadly for his master. "Once-Ler, what's wrong?" asked Link sadly. "The girl is gone. Spectra has her beheaded." said Once-Ler with a sniff. "No way! That skunkbag." gasped Takashi in disbelief. "Oh, it's all my fault, you guys. I...I didn't even know her name." Once-Ler apologized/said sadly. "You thought you have it rough? We don't know the names of her friends either!" said Johnny groaning. Once-Ler hugs Houndoom, sadly. This was a sad day. Or was it?


End file.
